


Right and Wrong Moment

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alcohol, Deception, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter meant to tell Erik the truth. It was just a matter of finding the right moment ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right and Wrong Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The **dubious consent** tag is because Erik doesn't know that Peter is his son.

He always meant to tell Erik. Obviously.

He’s just been waiting for the right moment. Cause it hadn’t been before, had it? It would have been weird, freaky with all that other stuff happening. Wrong somehow, like trying to make Erik’s other family (real family?) not matter. Like trying to _make_ him want and accept Peter and Peter didn’t want that, he wanted things right so … so waiting was the right thing to do. For the right moment.

Only how will he know it was the right moment if he doesn’t spend time with Erik, right? So he needs to be around the guy, see how he ticks. Which is difficult, cause Erik is a bit of a loner but Peter is good at finding people, even with this stupid leg which means he can’t run.

“You again?” Erik always sounds exasperated but it’s a kindly exasperation, like someone who doesn’t really mind being followed around by some idiot who is young enough to be his son. Who is his son. Only Erik doesn’t know he’s his son.

“Why do you want to spend so much time with me, Peter? I can’t be that interesting to you, surely?”

Is it his imagination or is there longing there? Is Erik glad to have him tagging along like a clumsy puppy? And that has to be good, right, that would have to be a good thing cause then, Erik’ll understand and when Peter tells him, it’ll be cool and okay and it’ll work and Peter will have a father …

It's late and Peter doesn't know where Erik is so he goes hunting, eventually finding him drinking on his own. He tells Peter to go away only there’s no real anger there, just sadness and his hand shakes on his beer bottle. So Peter sits next to him instead and drinks some of the beer because why not and when he’s a little dizzy from it, he puts his hand on Erik’s arm and asks if he wants to talk and when Erik says no, he just kind of pats him like that’s gonna help anything only maybe it does because Erik leans, just a little so Peter snuggles because he knows about this stuff, he knows _all_ about this stuff. People like to be touched, everyone likes a cuddle. And Erik seems quite glad of it, he puts his arms around Peter and hides his face in his neck and feels lovely and warm, even if it’s kind of sad because Erik’s crying …

After a bit, Erik stops crying. He rubs his face against Peter’s shoulder a little, mumbles an apology and Peter tells him it’s okay. It’s more than okay. He just wants to help. Wants to make Erik feel better. And he says all that and it comes out a bit gushy maybe, because of the drink and Erik looks at him and then Erik – 

Erik kisses him.

His mouth is warm. Warm and nice. And that’s why Peter doesn’t stop it straight away because it’s so warm and nice and it feels good. Gentle. Kind.

And he wants Erik to be nice and kind to him. He wants Erik to _like_ him. 

So he doesn’t stop it. In fact, he kisses back.

And then he realises what he’s doing but it’s too late, it’s _too late_ because Erik is kissing him harder now and his hands are stroking Peter’s shoulders and he’s pulling him near, onto his lap and that’s nice, that’s more than nice but it’s bad, it’s wrong, it’s not allowed and he’s trying to move back, trying to think of an excuse and Erik looks at him and says “Don’t you want to?” and he sounds so uncertain, he sounds so sorry and it’s already too late, isn’t it? It’s already too late so what does it matter if they just carry on?

So he kisses Erik again. Kisses and touches Erik’s hair and face. And Erik makes such a happy sound that it’s hopeless now, he can’t stop it. He can’t ever stop it now.

And then it’s just … happening. Hands on his skin. His own hands moving into places that he never thought they would. Erik pressing him down, nuzzling, getting his clothes off and he’s looking at Erik, he’s drinking the sight in because he never thought he’d ever get to see this and it’s so, so fucked up but it’s too late.

Too late again.

And he likes it. He really likes it. It makes him feel good and Erik knows just what he’s doing and how to do it to make Peter clutch at him and squirm. And when Erik pants and groans into his shoulder, Peter can’t help being pleased. Glad that he’s doing something well, doing something good.

Even if it’s so wrong.

He cries afterwards, cries like a stupid baby and Erik cuddles him and hushes him and asks him what’s wrong and if it’s his fault and Peter doesn’t know what to say because he’s getting everything he’s ever wanted but he’s got it _wrong_ and he can’t see a way of ever getting it right again.

“It’s fine,” Erik murmurs into his hair, stroking his back with those warm hands that make Peter tingle. “Everything’s fine, Peter. Please don’t cry.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything,” Erik says.

Peter only wishes that were true.


End file.
